A high-volume pharmacy, such as a mail order pharmacy, may process and fill a large number of prescriptions and prescription orders. Automated systems may be used by a high volume pharmacy to process and fulfill prescriptions.
A container that has been filled with a prescription drug via automation or manually may be capped or otherwise closed. Different styles of caps may be preferred.